


Jean Jacket Chivalry

by MaxMattel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (it’s a very brief comment about the importance of condoms), Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Bad Advice, Crushes, First Dates, Fluff, Found Family, Goshiki is a pretty boy, Koganegawa has two moms, Koganegawa is a gentleman, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Teen Romance, day 5 - firsts, mother hen Tendou, rated t for references to sexual content, ushijima wakatoshi and tendou satori are goshiki tsutomu's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Goshiki and Koganegawa go on their first date. Featuring flowers, a movie, ice cream, and Tendou's tendency to overshare.For Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Day 5 - Firsts
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 374
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Jean Jacket Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy fic for two of my favourite boys!! If you enjoy or have a request please leave a comment! I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. Check out the links in my profile for information and resources regarding BLM.

Goshiki had been nervous all week, practically buzzing with excitement. After weeks of texting back and forth following the training camp, Koganegawa had invited Goshiki out to see a movie. The setter hadn’t outright said it was a date, but Tendou had determined that it probably was once Goshiki had shown him the absurd amount of emojis Koganegawa used when the two texted back and forth. There were too many hearts, blushing faces, starry eyes, and octopuses to be ignored. Koganegawa was flirting, probably. At least he was according to Tendou. It was all a lot for Goshiki to process.

The first year had spent the week stewing in nervous anticipation, often wandering into his senpai’s dorm room to overanalyze the meaning of texts with Tendou, who was happy to lend a hand and meddle in his underclassman’s love life. Ushijima would watch on, paying just enough attention to understand the gist of what was going on but not to appear nosy. He didn’t really understand why Goshiki needed to ask Tendou the meaning of every text, but he was glad that Goshiki felt comfortable enough to come to them for advice, even if Ushijima was more of a bystander than a participant. So of course when the day of the date came, Goshiki once again went to them for advice.

“Hmm,” Tendou hums as he digs through Goshiki’s dresser drawers before huffing, “we’ll get you something from my closet.”

It takes about five outfits for Tendou to find one that he’s satisfied with. First is a pair of neon purple pants paired with a black fringed shirt. Tendou shakes his head and Goshiki is immediately relieved. Then Tendou puts him in a sequined tank top that makes his skin itch. Thankfully, that one is also declared to be a ‘no’. Next is a pair of skin tight pleather pants and a hot pink crop sweatshirt. Ushijima raises an eyebrow and that’s enough to tell Tendou that his boyfriend thinks the outfit is too ‘inappropriate’ for their favourite kouhai. Finally, Tendou settles on an outfit that Goshiki seems fine with, or maybe he was just tired of being dressed up, but either way it was decided. The first year was dressed in a pair of light wash jeans, an oversized cream coloured sweater with a navy polka dot button down underneath, and a pair of purple chucks.

Tendou brushes off Goshiki’s shoulders and looks at his underclassman fondly, “there we go. Now, Wakatoshi! What do you think?” The redhead spins Goshiki around on his heels to face Ushijima, who gives an approval nod coupled with a thumbs up.

Between Tendou, Ushijima, and Goshiki, none of them have a lick of fashion sense. Ushijima is notorious for owning the same t-shirt and basketball shorts in a ‘rainbow’ of grey, black, and blue, with a couple pairs of sweatpants mixed in just to dress it up. His mom still bought most of his clothes. Tendou on the other hand, seemed to only wear the most obnoxious colours and patterns, frequently sporting tie dye, stripes, or camo, and horrible graphic t-shirts. When not in uniform, Goshiki was almost always found in sport shorts and an oversized sweatshirt that did not originally belong to him. Seeing the first year in anything else was highly unlikely.

“Do you feel ready for your date?” Tendou asks with a smile as he moves to take a seat next to Ushijima on the bottom bunk.

“I don’t even know if it’s really a date,” Goshiki mumbles, jumping up onto one of the desks in the room to sit.

“Of course it’s a date!” Tendou exclaims. “Koganegawa sends you way too many of those blushy face emojis, and the octopus emoji means cuddling!! He wouldn’t use the octopus emoji if it wasn’t a date Tsutomu.”

“This all seems very complicated,” Ushijima sighs.

“Yeah well, that’s just the intricacy of being a teenager, Wakatoshi-kun” Tendou says wistfully.

“We’re teenagers,” Ushijima comments, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes but you’ve never really been the emoji type,” Tendou giggles. Ushijima shrugs his shoulders but doesn’t comment. He doesn’t feel any more enlightened about emojis than he did before.

“Do you um, do you have any tips? I guess…” Goshiki asks, nervously looking over at his upperclassmen.

“Hmm, well you’re going to the movies right? Only get one thing of popcorn so your hands can touch,” Tendou suggests with a wink.

“What if he doesn’t like popcorn?” Goshiki gasps entirely too loudly.

“Everybody likes popcorn,” Tendou chuckles. “Listen, it’s going to be fine. If it goes really well maybe you could take him to that ice cream shop we go to all the time? But if it’s going bad though, let us know.”

“If you need anything or if you feel uncomfortable, you can always call or text us,” Ushijima offers with a gentle smile, reiterating Tendou’s point.

“Yes!” Tendou piggybacks, “the code word is uh, two of the dancing ghost emojis! If you text that to us- actually, text me instead of Wakatoshi, he never has his phone on him. But, if you text that to me then I’ll call you and pretend there’s an emergency. Like I fell off the roof and need you to come save me or something.”

“Oh, and make sure he walks you home too since the movie ends pretty late and it’ll be dark out. It’s totally fine to stay out late though,” Tendou continues with a smile. “Text us when you’re on your way home though! If you’re coming home that is,” the redhead laughs.

Goshiki tilts his head in confusion. The movie ended at 9:30pm, and it was only a short walk from the school. And if they got ice cream there was no way he’d be out past 10:00pm.

“Listen, it’s totally fine if you’re not coming home tonight, Tsutomu. It is a weekend after all and we don’t have practice tomorrow, just be safe, you know?” Tendou explains.

Goshiki is still running through the schedule for the night, not entirely sure of what his upperclassman is getting at. “Safe?” he asks.

“Yeah, safe. Like protection, you know? Do you need condoms or do you have some? Oh, Wakatoshi and I have extras!” Tendou rummages through his desk drawer for a moment and pulls out a handful of small colourful packages.

Goshiki is immediately mortified. His eyes go wide from a mixture of shock and confusion, internally he wishes he could scream; _Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. Ahhhhh no, nope, this is too much information, I didn’t need to know the kinds of condoms Ushijima-san wears that’s so weird- oh my god why are they so colourful are they supposed to be blue?? They didn’t talk about that in sex ed oh no oh noooooo. I didn’t even know Ushijima and Tendou did that sort of thing! Why is Tendou-san still talking ahhhhhh!_

“We have a bunch of different flavours, do you want strawberry? Ooh I think this one’s cherry, you like cherry, right Tsu-”

“Satori,” Ushijima sighs deeply, effectively cutting Tendou off. “I don’t think he’s ever held someone else’s hand before.”

“Huh?” Tendou’s eyes go wide with confusion, his gaze darting between his boyfriend and their favourite kouhai. ‘Is that true?”

“Uhh…well… I held hands with a girl in grade five, once” Goshiki answers, feeling very embarrassed. He rubs at the back of his neck and looks down at his feet that are swinging from where they’re hanging off the end of the desk.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Tendou asks in horror, still reeling from the shocking revelation that his friend lacked any and all romantic experience. Goshiki looks up and gapes at the redhead, unsure of what to say.

“It’s important to speak up when something makes you uncomfortable,” Ushijima interjects, relaying Tendou’s earlier sentiment.

“Oh-okay!” Goshiki squeaks back. His face feels hotter than he can ever remember it being, his cheeks literally feel like they’re giving off flames. The first year presses the heels of his hands into his eyes and takes a deep breath to steady himself. His date hasn’t even shown up yet! If it was actually a date, he was very disorientated by that point.

“I’m sure everything will be fine,” Ushijima declares with a nod. Well, if Ushijima says it’ll be fine, then it probably will be.

Almost as if on cue, Goshiki’s phone pings with a text notifying that Koganegawa is there to pick him up.

“Oh god, that’s him,” Goshiki says, looking up at his senpais for reassurance.

“Knock him dead,” Tendou grins as he straightens Goshiki’s bangs, fussing over him like a mother hen.

Ushijima nods again and gives a little wave, “have a nice time, Tsutomu.”

With that Goshiki heads off and finds Koganegawa waiting patiently outside the dorm building. He’s dressed nicely in a pair of dark jeans and a crisp white t-shirt layered under a blue and black flannel. Over top was a customized jean jacket covered in a smattering of patches and pins. Internally Goshiki thinks he looked really cool. Goshiki is tall but Koganegawa is even taller, and he’s broad too. Goshiki takes in a sharp inhale as he gawks at Koganegawa for a few moments. It’s been a little while since the two had seen each other, since the first year training camp actually. But Koganegawa and Goshiki had exchanged emails, and then phone numbers, and soon the two had started texting all day every day. There was something about Koganegawa that made Goshiki weak in the knees and he was so handsome and- oh no he had been staring for far too long.

“H-hey!” Goshiki nearly yells, not being mindful of his volume at all due to his nerves. He’s been waiting all week and can barely believe that him and Koganegawa are finally hanging out alone.

“Hi, Goshiki,” the blonde responds with a warm smile. “So, are you ready for the movie?” Goshiki envies how cool and collected Koganegawa seems, but his own nervousness doesn’t let him pick up on the fact that Koganegawa’s hands are shaking or that his ears are ringing.

“Yes!” the wing spiker answers, voice still a little too loud. It’s hard for him to contain his excitement. His reaction causes Koganegawa to laugh but not in an unkind way, ringing true and clear through the air. Seeing how nervous Goshiki is makes Koganegawa feel a little bit better.

“I um, I got these for you too,” Koganegawa blushes, holding out a bouquet of beautiful purple flowers.

“Are these for me?” Goshiki gaspes. His eyes went wide as Koganegawa pushed the flowers into his hands. So it really was a date. He was so wrapped up in staring at Koganegawa that he hadn’t even noticed the other boy was holding flowers.

“Yeah. Is it too much?” The setter asks bashfully as he rubs at the back of his neck as he hands the bouquet over to Goshiki.

“N-no one’s ever gotten me flowers before. They’re beautiful! Thank you, Kogane,” Goshiki beams. He clutches the bouquet tightly even though his nerves were making his hands shake. The flowers are a deep purple and the edges of the petals are lined with white.

Koganegawa’s smile lights up. He’s relieved that Goshiki liked the flowers he had picked, he was nervous it would be a bit much, but now he’s glad that he got them. Goshiki had told him once that his favourite colours were purple and pink and well, purple gloxinias had a special meaning.

The two start to make their way to the cinema, it’s a short fifteen minute walk from the Shiratorizawa campus. The movie they had planned to see is some action movie, one in a franchise that should have ended many movies before but was still somehow in production. Koganegawa had suggested it and Goshiki had agreed right away, having recognized the popular title. The two paid for their tickets at the box office outside the theatre and then made their way inside. The lobby was buzzing as it was a Friday night, mostly full of friend groups and other couples.

“Do you like popcorn?” Koganegawa asks, his eyes lighting up as soon as he sees the snack bar.

“Yeah!” Goshiki replies enthusiastically. A few heads turn due to his volume and his face flushes red. Thankfully Koganegawa doesn’t comment. Secretly, he thinks Goshiki’s overexcitement is endearing.

“One large popcorn please,” Koganegawa orders. As Goshiki moves to grab his wallet, he pushes his hand back gently, “my treat,” he says.

“Ah, thank you,” Goshiki blushes. Koganegawa just grins widely as he carries their popcorn and the two make their way to the theatre.

The place is pretty packed but the pair manages to find two seats together in the middle up in the back. Goshiki can feel his hands getting clammy as he takes his seat and sets the bouquet across his lap. The trailers have finally played through and Koganegawa’s holding the bucket of popcorn on his lap and Goshiki’s tempted to reach over and grab a handful but suddenly feels too shy to do it. He sighs softly to himself, he has so much more confidence when they’re texting, or even when they’re on opposite sides of the volleyball court. Sitting next to Koganegawa in a movie theatre really wasn’t that different from sitting next to him in the gym, so why did he feel so nervous?

About fifteen minutes later Goshiki finally works up his courage and tentatively reaches to his left, dipping his hand into the bucket of popcorn with caution. He had almost snagged a handful when his fingers just barely brush against Koganegawa’s. The setter’s fingertips were slightly calloused but they were so warm Goshiki had to stop himself from grabbing a hold of the other boy’s hand. The brush of their fingers was like feeling lightning striking his body as if right out of a made for TV teen movie. The wing spiker jerks his hand back and lets out a barely audible squeak of “I’m sorry!”.

“It’s okay,” Koganegawa whispers, his eyes locked on the popcorn bucket where their hands had just touched. “Would uh- would you like some?” The setter asks, holding the bucket of popcorn out to Goshiki.

“T-thank you, Kogane,” Goshiki mumbles quietly, taking a handful of popcorn. He’s grateful the theatre lights are low, otherwise the blush on his face would be hard to ignore. There’s something about Koganegawa that makes his composure fall away. Goshiki is usually able to carry himself with so much confidence on the court but beside Koganegawa in a movie theatre makes him feel more nervous than ever.

Goshiki finally relaxes a little bit later and lets himself get into the movie, following along with the easily predictable plot. The two boys pass the bucket of popcorn back and forth between one another until it’s gone, avoiding the awkward possibility of their hands meeting again even though both of them want their hands to touch again.

The movie ends and the two make their way out of the packed theatre. The sun has set and the air is cool around them. The two stare at each other for a moment, not speaking as they stand outside the cinema under a street light. Then Goshiki realizes what he’s doing and his shoulders jump, “wannagogeticecream?” he blurts out.

Koganegawa just blinks at the wing spiker, not having gotten what he said at all.

“Uh, um, would you want to get some ice cream? I know a place on the way back to the dorms,” he tries again, remembering what Tendou had told him earlier.

“That sounds really nice,” Koganegawa agrees, his own embarrassment quickly dissolves into his signature goofy smile. “Lead the way!”

Goshiki shoots Tendou a text that reads, _getting ice cream then headed home!_ , and then the two are off.

The ice cream shop is a frequent pitstop for Goshiki. The team would visit after they had won especially hard games, but Goshiki came almost every week with Tendou and Ushijima. Getting a scoop of ice cream after Friday night practices had just become routine for the little trio. It was a special place for Goshiki and he really wanted to share it with Koganegawa.

The woman running the counter, one of the owners, recognizes Goshiki as soon as the two make their way into the store. She greets him with a smile and he waves back.

“May I please have a cup of black cherry vanilla?” Goshiki asks even though the woman is already scooping his usual.

“Hmm, I don’t know anybody else who likes that flavour,” Koganegawa giggles. “Can I get a scoop of birthday cake in a cone, please?”

“Birthday cake ice cream?” Goshiki raises an eyebrow, “and I’m the weird one?”

“I never said you were weird,” the blonde replies as he’s handed his ice cream.

“Oh well, I um-” Goshiki sputters, feeling a little awkward.

“This is a really cute shop,” Koganegawa comments, effectively breaking the tension. It is a cute shop. There’s light music playing from overhead speakers and the window sills are lined with flowers. The walls are painted a light shade of blue and there are small tables set for two set up around the shop.

“Ah, yeah,” Goshiki sighs, “I come here pretty often. My teammates and I like to go after practice on Fridays.”

“That’s so cool! I wish Dateko had a tradition like that,” Koganegawa hums.

The two make their way out of the little ice cream parlour and head back towards the direction of Shiratorizawa Academy, which is only about a five minute walk away. The two teens walk shoulder to shoulder and their hands seem to just barely catch every so often but neither of them make a move. Koganegawa shifts himself to walk on the side of the sidewalk closest to the street and although Goshiki doesn’t notice the little gesture, it still makes Koganegawa feel good for remembering. The street is dark now and there’s a bit of a breeze that causes Goshiki to shiver. It wouldn’t have bothered him much usually but eating ice cream definitely doesn’t help.

“Are you cold? Here,” in an instant Koganegawa takes a hold of Goshiki’s ice cream and the bouquet and is slipping off his jacket and moving to drape it across the other boy’s shoulders. Goshiki instantly felt warmer with the jacket pulled around him.

The denim fabric was thick but worn so it was soft to the touch. The entirety of it seemed to be covered in a myriad of patches and pins. The patches looked like they had been hand sewn on, with a few looking more weathered than the others, clearly indicating that the jacket had accumulated more and more over time. There are colourful pins stuck across the breast of the jacket that detail jokes and slogans along with little designs and even one that’s a rainbow pride flag. The patches Goshiki’s eyes are drawn to include a small bumble bee on the right shoulder, a cactus in a red pot on the sleeve, and a pink and orange heart by the hem that is slightly frayed. Goshiki deduces that it must have been one of the first patches sewn onto the jacket.

“This is really cool,” Goshiki says in awe as he slips his arms into the sleeves. He instantly feels a comforting sense of safety, like he’s wearing some kind of armour. No wonder Koganegawa wore it. “Did you sew all these on yourself?” the wing spiker asks.

“Nah, I can’t sew at all,” Koganegawa laughs. “My moms actually put all these on for me. They both have one too- a jacket, I mean. It’s pretty funny when we all accidently go out matching,” he shrugs with a smile.

“You have two moms?” Goshiki asks with a hesitant smile, not knowing if it was okay to ask about the setter’s family situation on a first date.

“Oh, yeah! I wasn’t sure if I’d told you or not. They’re pretty cool though. I think they’d like you,” Koganegawa grins.

Goshiki nearly jumps at the comment, “r-really?” Koganegawa just smiles and nods, picturing bringing Goshiki home one day. A comfortable silence between the two as they continue making their way back towards Shiratorizawa, their hands brushing every so often.

“So um, what did you think of the movie?” Goshiki pipes up a few minutes later as Shiratorizawa Academy comes into view.

“It was good,” Koganegawa mumbles, sounding a little distracted even though he’s looking right at Goshiki.

“Yeah! It was really cool when the car chase happened and the truck flipped and everything was in slow motion! The special effects were so cool! And the soundtrack was super good, I think I’ve seen the main actress in a couple other movies before, but I don’t think I can remember her name. I’ve seen a couple other movies in the franchise, but I don’t think I saw the one right before this so it was a little hard to follow but…” Goshiki trails off. “Koganegawa?” he asks, waving his hand in front of the other boy’s face.

“Sorry, I guess I didn’t really pay much attention to the movie,” he confesses, his eyes look a little hazy and his cheeks are a bit flushed.

“Well what were you doing?” Goshiki asks, confused. They had gone to the cinema to watch a movie, right? That was sort of what people did when they went to the movies.

“I was paying attention to you, looking at you,” the blonde sighs happily, stopping in his tracks to admire Goshiki’s face. His smooth looking tanned skin and his brown eyes were warm and soft. And his lashes were so nice and long, and they cast pretty shadows down onto the apples of Goshiki’s cheeks. His smile was sweet and radiant. His cheeks were pink and squishy and his dimples showed when he laughed, Koganegawa couldn’t help but be enamoured.

“Looking… at me?” The wing spiker asks in disbelief.

“Yeah… sorry, I just wanted to watch you more. You’re so pretty, beautiful, actually...” Koganegawa feels his cool slipping out of his grasp at a dramatic rate but he can’t help but tell Goshiki. It’s like the other boy had no idea just how pretty he was.

“OH! Ah, thank you- yes!” A bright red blush spreads across Goshiki’s soft cheeks.

His face feels hot as he yells his response, entirely unsure of how to react to the compliment. He felt his heart starting to beat faster in his chest and he swore he could feel actual butterflies fluttering away in his stomach. No one had called him pretty before. Sure Tendou called him cute, and he would even get the occasional cool, but he had never been called pretty before. The blush on his cheeks darkens as he looks up at Koganegawa.

Koganegawa smiles his usual goofy grin as he admires Goshiki for another moment. He really does think Goshiki is the prettiest boy he’s ever seen.

“Oh! Uh, you probably want this back, right?” Goshiki asks, pulling Koganegawa back to reality as he moves to pull the jean jacket off.

“Keep it. You can give it back to me on our second date,” the setter offers without thinking, letting the words slip right past his lips.

“Second date?” Goshiki’s eyes go wide at the proposition.

“Yeah, um, if you want to…” Koganegawa replies, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He feels so awkward, painfully awkward but the blush on Goshiki’s face at least comforts him to some degree that it wasn’t just him feeling a little overwhelmed.

“YES! I- I would like that a lot, actually,” the wing spiker stutters, batting his dark eyelashes. Koganegawa has to take a deep breath to stop himself from swooning.

“Okay,” Koganegawa smiles, feeling relieved at the other boy’s answer.

“I’ll um, I’ll text you! When I’m free, and we’ll figure something out,” Goshiki smiles.

The blonde grins back and gives a little wave, “I’ll see you around, Goshiki.”

“Koganegawa, wait!” Goshiki steps into the other boy’s personal space, leans in close, and places a quick kiss on Koganegawa’s cheek. “Goodnight, I’ll text you.”

Before Koganegawa can even process the right words to respond with, Goshiki has turned on his heels and taken off for his dorm. Koganegawa stands there for a moment, touching his cheek lightly where Goshiki had kissed his skin. His face feels hot and he knew he must have been as red as a tomato. Usually he’d be a little chilly without his jacket, but his face feels so warm he feels like he could walk home in a blizzard. He can’t help but let out a happy sigh as he eagerly awaits the next time he’ll hear from Goshiki.

Goshiki doesn’t even head to his own room, instead he books it for Tendou and Ushijima’s to tell them all about his night. The first year throws open the door, not bothering to knock. Tendou has always told him that they have an “open-door policy”, except that open-door policy really only extends to him and not the rest of the team. Plus, he spends so much time there as it is and he really really needs to talk to them about his date with Koganegawa.

“I’m back!” He announces as he barges in, finding Tendou and Ushijima curled up together on the bottom bunk, noses deep in a volume of shonen jump.

“How’d it go?” Tendou asks, bouncing up from his spot on the bed.

“Did you have a nice time?” Ushijima adds as he carefully sets the book aside. He looks tired, it is just about 10:00pm after all and Shiratorizawa’s ace usually sticks to a very strict sleeping schedule. Tendou must have kept him up so that they could ask Goshiki about his date once he got home.

“It was amazing,” Goshiki sighs happily, moving across the room as if he was in a daze. He lets himself flop down into one of the desk chairs and clutches the bouquet of purple flowers tightly.

“He got you flowers?” Tendou gasps upon seeing what his kouhai was holding in his hands.

“Yeah! I don’t have a vase though,” Goshiki explains, proudly holding up the bouquet in his hands. He admires the flowers again, like he had many times throughout the night. They were so beautiful and it made him happy that Koganegawa had remembered one of his favourite colours.

“Gloxinias, very nice,” Ushijima comments, eyeing the purple flowers with kind regard from his spot on the bottom bunk.

“Is that what they’re called?” Goshiki asks. The blush across his cheeks seemed to be permanent.

“Mmm, they mean ‘love at first sight’,” the ace explains casually in the same voice he uses to read aloud advertisements.

“What?!” Goshiki shrieks, nearly dropping the bouquet in the process. He had known that he and Koganegawa had just gone on a date, and they had been talking a lot and well, he did really like Koganegawa but… was that really how the setter felt about him? Just the thought made Goshiki feel a little light headed.

“Yes, according to the language of flowers, people would give someone gloxinias to express their affection. Specifically if they believed to have experienced love at first sight” Ushijima went on to elaborate coolly.

“Ah, Tsutomu! That’s so romantic! Wakatoshiiii, why don’t you ever get me flowers?” Tendou whines, leaning against his boyfriend’s shoulder with a dopey smile on his face.

Ushijima shrugs, “I didn’t know you liked flowers.” Ushijima and Tendou weren’t ones for grand romantic gestures anyways, but the way Tendou whines makes Goshiki giggle just a little bit.

“I didn’t know they had meanings before! Anyways, tell us about the rest of your date,” Tendou encourages, leaning forward in anticipation.

“We went to the movies, and then we got ice cream and we almost held hands and he called me pretty,” Goshiki babbles. Tendou nods along as if Goshiki is retelling a riveting story and Ushijima smiles slightly, pleased that his protege’s date had gone so well. “It was so nice…” the first year trails off, a glassy look in his eye.

“That’s his jacket, right?” Tendou asks, eyeing the interesting article of clothing Goshiki still has wrapped around his shoulders.

“Yeah. He gave it to me when we were getting ice cream, I wasn’t even that cold but he insisted anyway,” Goshiki sighs, resting his chin in his hands.

“That was kind of him,” Ushijima comments, impressed that a first year boy had been so gentlemanly.

“All those patches and stuff are really cool,” Tendou adds, admiring the jean jacket. Of course Tendou would like it, he’s always dressed rather eccentrically.

“I know, right! He said his moms made it for him, and that uh, I could give it back to him on our next date,” Goshiki explains, stumbling over his words because he’s talking so fast.

“You've already got a second date lined up? You must have been working your miracle boy magic on him,” Tendou implies with a wink as he throws up some finger guns. He glances over at Ushijima who gives a little chuckle at his boyfriend’s interesting display of support.

The ace nods approvingly, “he seems like a very good fit. You should probably head to bed soon though, Tsutomu, you’ve had a long day.”

“Aww, but I’m so hyped up! And I need to find a vase to put these flowers in,” Goshiki whines as he carefully rubs one of the flower petals between his fingers. He’s barely set the bouquet down all night.

Suddenly Tendou perks up, “Wakatoshi, do you still have your gatorade bottle from earlier?” Ah, what an ingenious solution to the vase dilemma.

“It’s in the recycling,” Ushijima answers with an eyebrow raised.

“I’ll get it!” Tendou volunteered, jumping up to rifle through the blue bin. “Here,” the redhead holds up the empty gatorade bottle proudly.

“What are the flowers called again, Ushijima-san?” Goshiki asks as he hands the flowers over to Tendou who carefully arranges the flowers in the bottle. Goshiki can’t help but smile fondly as he thinks about the boy who gave them to him and how badly he wanted to see him again.

The ace smiles, “gloxinias.”

“Here you go, Tsutomu!” Tendou says, showing the flowers into the first year’s hands.

“Thank you, I should probably head to bed now, huh?” He stares down at the flowers in his hands, he hasn’t been able to stop smiling to himself since he had kissed Koganegawa on the cheek. He says goodnight to Ushijima and Tendou who give him a pat on the shoulder and a bone crushing hug, respectively. When Goshiki gets back to his room he’s grateful that his roommate had gone home for the weekend and he displays the flowers proudly on his desk by his beloved collection of bug books Tendou had given him. He drapes Koganegawa’s jean jacket over the back of his desk chair even though he’s almost reluctant to take it off.

Just as Goshiki is about to crawl into bed, his phone pings.

Koganegawa: _I had a really nice time tonight, I can’t wait to see you again <3 <3_

Goshiki screams so loudly that Ushijima and Tendou can hear him from down the hall.


End file.
